Episode 1977 (30th May 1995)
Plot Betty gives Seth a hard time after the strip show event. He complains that he's going to catch a cold because his cap is still wet, but she has little sympathy. Vic is also in trouble with Viv. Seth calls at the vets surgery and asks Zoe to have a look at Charlie, his Springer Spaniel, because he has been off his food for over a week. She is rather bad tempered after reading a postcard that has arrived for Emma from Greece. Ned tries to reason with Jan about watching the stripper, but she is in no mood to listen. Kim is still in a mood with Kathy. Frank asks Dave about the possibility of turning the old schoolrooms into holiday flats, but Dave says that he doesn't think it is a suitable building. Frank agrees to take Dave's word for it, not knowing that Kathy has put an offer in after Dave's advice. Vic calls to see Terry. Britt describes their business venture as "porn incorporated" and jokes that she has got her and Viv another two bookings. Vic wants paying for the previous evening, but Terry reckons that he didn't make any money. He is forced to give Vic £30. Zak thinks he has found a way of making some money by taking a metal detector and walking over the fields where the plane crashed. Nellie wants to talk to him seriously about Tina's wedding, but Zak is against the marriage. He describes Luke as "a fairy" and "a daisy". Nellie wants to stick to tradition whereby the bride's father pays for the wedding. Zak doesn't look like he will have much choice. Zoe hands Emma the postcard from her ex-girlfriend and asks her about the relationship. Emma tells her that it was over before they met. She doesn't like the fact that Zoe has read her private mail. Seth calls in to check up on Charlie and Linda has to cover the fact that Zoe hasn't even looked at him yet. Tina tells Butch that Jessica fancies him. He is flattered, but not sure if Tina is winding him up. She invites him round to Hawkins Cottage that evening telling him that Jessica is into rough blokes. Zoe is jealous about Emma's past relationship. Emma tries to reassure her by telling her that she is the most beautiful woman she has ever met. Seth and Terry are still receiving cold treatment from their partners. Betty even has a go at Alan for his relationship with a married woman but he tells her that they are just good friends. Kathy lets Dave know that she has heard about the strip evening. Linda wonders why Charlie is off his food. She looks into his mouth and finds a splinter of wood which she removes. He immediately starts to eat again. Zak and Nellie are both pleased when Butch announces that he is going out with a woman. Zak admits to Nellie that he was worried that Butch might have been gay. Nellie says that he should have a talk with his son about the birds and bees considering Tina has got pregnant by a lad who is supposedly going to be a doctor. Zoe is grateful to Linda for pretending to Seth that Zoe cured Charlie. Butch looks smart for his date. Zak tries to talk to him - man to man. Alan flirts with Lady Weir. Kathy and Kim clash. Kim accuses Kathy of being selfish, but Kathy tells her that she always knew what she really wanted was to have some ammunition against Frank. Butch turns up at Hawkins Cottage with a bunch of flowers. Jessica is horrified to see him and ends up running barefoot into the street to get away when he suggests that they go somewhere quiet. Viv tells Vic that he has to cut down on his drinking as he is getting fat. Nellie boasts to Luke and Biff that Butch has got himself a girlfriend. Betty tries to insinuate that Alan and Lady Weir are a couple. Jessica comes rushing into The Woolpack shouting that Butch is going to kill her. Biff starts a fight with Butch, but Betty pours ice over the two of them. Jessica insists that Tina put him up to it and tells Luke she's poison. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power Guest cast *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes